They're Getting Married?
by The Beginner
Summary: The TRUE story of neji and Tenten's wedding with some twists, turns, and comedy!
1. Wedding Plans and Laughter

Chapter 1

* * *

"What are you doing?", Ino asked with a confused face.

"I am making wedding plans.", Tenten replied frustrated. She had been sitting in the same seat for over an hour trying to figure out what flowers to choose. She was so into her work she hadn't noticed that her best friend, Ino had walked in, made some ramne noodles, ate, and had been sitting there watching T.V.

"What kind of wedding plans?", Ino asked foolishly while walking towards Tenten's desk.

"Oh just flowers and stuff like that nothin' special.", Tenten sadi as she shrugged her shoulders. She was so excited because Neji had just proposed to her two days ago so she was still pretty jittery.

"Do you think you're ready for this?", Ino asked.

"Yeah we've known each other for almost ever. I think we Can bump it up to the next level, don't you?", she asked with a curious face.

"Well yeah I guess but…", Ino was interrupted by Tenten's tears.

"I knew it, I knew it, I'm gonna' work three jobs and he is gonna be a fat lazy couch potato with a beer gut!! And we're never going to get along! I can see us now yelling and screaming at each other. And don't even get me started on kids!...", Tenten rambled on.

"Ok then I won't, just relax, everything will be fine. You guys are going to have a great marriage and it's gonna be just great don't you worry because I am gonna help you with everything O.K.?", Ino reassured her friend she had known since seventh grade. They had been friends since they met, and promised they would be friends forever.

"Thanks Ino, I know I got a little bit carried away, but it's just that it's so scary to not be able to flirt or date anymore it really sucks!", Tenten cried.

"Well it's not that bad. When Shikamaru and I got married it wasn't as bad as I though it would be. Just make sure that you don't cry like that at the wedding O.K.?!?", They both laughed together. After their laughing had ceased, Neji walked through the door with the biggest smile, happy to see his fiancé. He walked casually (trying not to be too excited) over to his beloved to give her a kiss on her blushing red cheek.

"Where did you go baby?", Tenten asked.

"Oh, I went to get those Groceries from the other day!", Neji said while laughing.

"Hey, are you making dinner or am I, because I want Ino and Shikamaru to stay for dinner.", Tenten said.

"Ummm, I'll cook if you want. I mean that's what I was planning to do. I bought some stuff to make some Soy Chicken and Rice. How does that sound?", Neji asked.

"Sounds good! Ino, call Shikamaru and tell him you guys are staying for dinner and that he needs to get his butt over here!", Tenten said playfully.

"O.K. I'll call him right now.", Ino replied laughing at her friend. She grabbed the phone and dialed her house number. Tenten got up from her dreadful seat to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?", Neji asked while cutting the chicken.

"I think we should go look for a wedding planner so we don't have to do any work. And then we are gonna go look for were we want to have the actuall ceremony. I was thinking about the place just down the street Black Horse Manor!", Tenten rambled, and then stopped herself noticing that she was rambling again.

"Yeah sounds like a plan to me. But you can pick the place I wanna pick the flowers and stuff like that ok?", Neji said excitedly.

"O.K. that's cool but I thought you would be too manly to pick out flowers and stuff!", they both laughed. After their little shpiel about tomorrows plans Shikamaru bust through the door.

"Hey guys! What's for dinner I'm starving!!", Shikamaru screamed so loud he made Tenten jump about two feet away from where she was standing.

"Don't scare me like that. I could've had a heart attack!", Tenten screamed at Shikamaru.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare my best friend like that. At least I didn't scare you like I did in 7th gradde!", Shikamaru said laughing louder than ever.

"Don't even start!", Tenten said giggling to herself because it actually was pretty funny.

"But it was just so funny...", Shikamaru was interupted.

"What was so funny?", Neji asked quietly.

"Oh, I was sitting right behind Tenten and I had this monkey and I put it like right up to her face while she was looking the other way. And when she turned arund i scared the crap out of her! That whole side of classroom was cracking up!", Shikamaru explained while trying to hold in his laugh for fear of being slapped by Tenten.

"Yeah, and of course I found out later because our teacher put me on the other side of the room! He was our favorite teacher though. What was his name again, Mr.Estock I thin, right?", Ino said.

"Yeah, he was one of my favorite teachers!", Tenten replied. Neji walked back into the kitchen to turn off the stove and get the plates to set the table.

"Come on everybody, time to eat!", neji exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! You never annswered my question. What are we having?", Shika asked still smiling from the conversation that had just ended.

"Soy chicken over Rice with some steamed vegetables!", Neji said proudly with his head held up high.

"Great, just what I have been craving!", Shika said excitedly. Every one sat down and began to eat.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?", Tenten asked.

"Oh i don't know. Maybe go see a movie. Go and hamgout with Sasuke and Sakura maybe.", Ino replied.

"Sounds cool!", Tenten said. After everyone finished eating they all said their goodbyes. ino and Shika headed home while Tenten and Neji headed up stairs.

"We are so not doing the dishes tonight. It's almost 11:00! I am getting in the shower and I am going to bed!", Tenten exclaimed.

"Me too!", Neji followed after. They both went upstairs took their showers and got in bed.

"Rest my love, it's going to be a long day tomorrow.", Neji said sweetly as he kissed his beloved on the cheek and they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they woke up Neji and Tenten noticed a cool draft blowing over their faces. It was reall early in the morning and it was still dark. They both turned over(shivering by the way) and stared deeply into each others eyes.

"Are you ready to get up, or do you wanna start our day later?", Neji asked his most gorgeous fiancé.

"No let's just get up and go, but only after a few minutes of cuddling,O.K.?", Tenten replied.

"Okay, sure.",Neji agreed. They began to cuddle together.

"Wait, do you feel that?",Tenten asked pushing Neji away softly.

"Yeah, it got a little bit colder but I thought it was just me, well any way...", Neji's voice trailed off as he leaned in for a kiss.

"No wait, can you go check the other room I'm scared!', Tenten cried.

"Okay okay you big baby.", Neji answered back. He walked cautioulsy preparing himself for something. But all he noticed was the small window that was left open.

"It's ok babe, I just forgot to close the window in the guest room...I think. Nothing else looks out of place.", Neji called to Tenten. He walked around looking for her and finally found her in the bathroom. Their bathroom and been decorated by some French lady, it was bright and vibrant which didn't match the rest of the house.

Tenten's towel was hanging on the rack. Neji grabbed it as Tenten was turning on the shower. He quickly snapped her ass when she bent over which made her fall head first and knock herself into unconsciousness. Neji leaped quickly to her wet body(at this point the shower was on)and tried to turn off the shower, he was succesful. He grabbed the towel that he had dropped while rushing over to his fiance, and wrapped it around her body. He picked her up without any effort and rushed her into the bedroom. He then gently layed her across the bed and began to think.

Neji thought to himself, _Okay maybe I should give her mouth to mouth. Oooh sounds pleasurable. Get a hold of yourself Neji your future wife could be dying right now!! _Even though giving her mouth to mouth wouldn't help her because she was unconcious Neji proceeded in his feeble attemp. Neji sat down on the bed, grabbed Tenten's cheeks and began to blow into her mouth. Suddenly Tenten opened her eyes and began to kiss Neji. She rolled over on top of him with her wet body pressed tightly against his, and began to kiss him even more. Soon after Neji responed and began to kiss her back. Then Neji realized what had happened, he pushed Tenten off of him.

"What the hell!!", Neji screamed.

"HAHAHAHA", Tenten laughed "I was just kidding, kiddng is fun isn't?", she asked wiping her mouth with a playful smile.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!", Neji gasped "But I have to admit, that was fun!", Neji laughed.

Tenten and Neji finished taking there showers and getting dressed. Of course Neji was last trying to pick out that shirt that accented his already visible manly manlyness. After he put on the perfect shirt he raced downstairs, only to find his beloved stuffing a bagel that was overloaded with cream cheese into her mouth. Neji quickly smacked the bagel out of her hand and it hit the counter with a small thud.

"What the hell was that for?!?!?!", Tenten screamed on amazement.

"Sorry, I reacted kind of quickly-".

"You're tellin me!", Tenten interupted

"Ishould have told you first that I was taking you out to breakfast to the new restaurant around the corner. We're gonna meet up with Shikamaru and Ino.",Neji said excited.

"Oh ok. Well I'm not cleaning that up!", Tenten said playfully.

"Fine I'll do it.", Neji called after Tenten as she was running upstairs. Tenten came back downstairs and rushed out the door headed for the car. Neji followed and they both began their day.


End file.
